starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guerra Civil Galáctica
Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I |post=Guerra fríaStar Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual |imagen=Archivo:DICE_BF_Rebelión_contra_el_Imperio.jpg |nombre=Guerra Civil Galáctica |comienzo=0 ABY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico Batalla de Scarif |final=5 DBY, con la firma del Concordato Galáctico |lugar=La galaxia[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] |resultado=*Victoria de la Nueva República **El Emperador Galáctico Darth Sidious es asesinado por el redimido Anakin Skywalker[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] **La Orden Sith es destruida **Rendición del Imperio Galáctico y creación de la Primera OrdenConsecuencias: El Fin del Imperio **La República Galáctica se restaura como la Nueva República''Consecuencias'' **El Senado Galáctico se restaura como el Senado de la Nueva República **La Nueva República y el Imperio Galáctico firman el Concordato Galáctico **Comienzo de la Guerra Fría |batallas=*Batalla de Scarif *Misión secreta a Tatooine *Batalla de Yavin[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *Ataque en Cymoon 1Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes *Batalla de Vrogas VasVader Down, Part I *[[Secuestro del Heraldo|Secuestro del Heraldo]]Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II *Campañas de los Partisanos de Saw GerreraStar Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I *Motín en Mon CalaStar Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I *Batalla por TatooineStar Wars: Commander *Batalla de Hoth[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *Operación RompeanillosBattlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo *Operación Luna AmarillaBlanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia *Batalla de Endor *Liberación de SullustStar Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes *Bloqueo de HierroStar Wars: Uprising *Operación: CenizaImperio Destruido, Parte II *Rebelión en Akiva *Batalla por los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat *Liberación de Kashyyyk *Batalla de JakkuEstrellas Perdidas |bando1=*Imperio Galáctico† *Sith† *Remanentes del Imperio **Remanente Imperial de Ubrik Adelhard† **Territorio Imperial G5-623† **Remanente Imperial de Jakku† *Clan Hutt **Imperio criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure† |bando2=*Alianza para Restaurar la República *Nueva República *Jedi *Levantamiento **Liga de Comercio Espina **Sindicato Ivax **Corte Noble **Kouhun |bando3= |bando4= |comandante1=*Emperador Galáctico Sheev Palpatine † *Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Vader† *Gran Visir Mas Amedda *Consejero Gallius Rax† *Gran Almirante Rae Sloane *Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin† *Almirante de Flota Firmus Piett† *Consejo Imperial Regente *Consejo en la Sombra† *Moffs, Gobernadores y Oficiales de las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales **Alto Mando Imperial **Junta de Jefes **Buró de Seguridad Imperial†''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *Jabba Desilijic Tiure† |comandante2=*Canciller Mon Mothma *Bail Organa† *Princesa Leia Organa *Almirante de Flota Gial Ackbar *Gobierno Civil de la Alianza Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva **Gabinete de la Alianza *Senado Galáctico *Liderazgo de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza/Nueva República **Alto Mando de la Alianza Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV **Inteligencia de la Alianza *Oficiales de las Alianza/Nueva República **Comando de la Nueva República Antes del Despertar **Buró de Seguridad de la Nueva República *Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi† *Caballero Jedi Luke Skywalker *General Han Solo *General Lando Calrissian |comandante3= |comandante4=}} La Guerra Civil Galáctica fue una lucha por el poder galáctico de cinco años en la cual la Alianza para Restaurar la República libró una rebelión contra el Imperio Galáctico en un intento por restaurar la democracia en la galaxia. Apariciones *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Death Star Battle'' *''A New Hope (Little Golden Book)'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars in Pictures: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Original Trilogy Stories'' *''The Power of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''The Chewbacca Story'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' *''Smuggler's Run, Part 1'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' * *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 54: Hope Dies, Part V'' *''Star Wars 55: Hope Dies, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Lando, Part II'' *''Lando, Part III'' *''Lando, Part IV'' *''Lando, Part V'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' * * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Jedi Training'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Hyperspace Mountain'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' * *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * }} Fuentes * * * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Guerras civiles Categoría:Conflictos de las Colonias Categoría:Conflictos de los Mundos del Núcleo Categoría:Conflictos del Núcleo Profundo Categoría:Conflictos de la Región de Expansión Categoría:Conflictos del Gran Javin Categoría:Conflictos del Espacio Hutt Categoría:Conflictos del Borde Interior Categoría:Conflictos del Borde Medio Categoría:Guerra Civil Galáctica Categoría:Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Nueva República Categoría:Alianza Rebelde